Cushioning conversion machines heretofore have been used to convert sheet stock material, such as paper in multi-ply form, into low density cushioning products, or pads. Examples of these machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,198; 4,085,662; 4,109,040; 4,237,776; 4,557,716; 4,650,456; 4,717,613; 4,750,896; 4,968,291; 5,123,889; and 5,322,477. These machines include a forming assembly through which the sheet stock material is advanced by a feed assembly. The forming assembly causes the sheet stock material to be inwardly rolled on itself and crumpled to form a relatively low density strip of cushioning. The strip of cushioning is severed to form pads of desired lengths by a severing assembly located downstream of the forming and feeding assemblies.
In the above-discussed cushioning conversion machines, and in many other types of dunnage pad producing machines, the pads are discharged in a predetermined discharge direction through an outlet. Typically, the pads are discharged to a transitional zone from which the pads may later be removed at the appropriate time for insertion into a container (for example, a box, carton, etc.) for cushioning purposes.
In the past, a variety of arrangements have been used to provide a transitional zone in a packaging system. For example, temporary receptacles (i.e., bins) have been placed adjacent the machine's outlet so that the pads can be discharged therein to form a pile. At the appropriate time, a packaging person would reach into the transitional receptacle, retrieve a pad from the accumulated pile, return to his/her workstation and then insert the pad in the container.
Another arrangement used a horizontal packaging surface, such as a table top, onto which the pads were deposited. When a packaging need arises, the packaging person picks up the pad from the transitional surface and then, if the transitional surface also functions as a workstation, immediately inserts the pad in the container.
Slides also have been used. One such slide consisted of a semi-cylindrical conduit having a width just slightly greater than the width of the pads. The slide was positioned adjacent to the machine so that its top portion was proximate to the machine's outlet whereby the discharged pads would be deposited thereon. Additionally, the slide was oriented relative to the machine so that it was longitudinally aligned with the product direction discharge. (In other words, the slide direction was a continuation of the machine's discharge direction.) In this manner, the discharged pads stacked end-to-end in the conduit and, at the appropriate time, the bottom pad would be removed and used for cushioning purposes. After the bottom pad was removed, the other pads on the slide would slide down, thereby presenting a next pad for removal.
Other arrangements have used conveyors to convey the pads away from the machine. The pads exiting the machine are fed onto a conveyor which transfers them to a packaging station. Oftentimes the conveyor is used to accumulate a supply of pads that are made available to the packager at the packaging station. To facilitate the transfer of each pad from the machine to a conveyor, a powered outfeed device has been employed at the outlet of the machine.
Also known are powered outfeed devices that move the pad along a curved path. In each of these outfeed devices, the pad is moved longitudinally, i.e., in a direction parallel to its longitudinal axis. In addition, these powered devices operate to advance a pad whenever presented to them by the machine. That is, as soon as a pad is produced and cut to length by the machine, the powered outfeed device acts on the pad to advance the pad away from the machine.
Packaging systems employing dunnage converters also have employed vacuum pick and place devices for picking up dunnage pads at a pick-up location and depositing the pad in a container such as a box or carton. Although such devices have been successfully used in the past, a problem arises when highly crumpled surfaces are presented to the suction elements in that a good seal can not always be obtained. This may result in a pad not getting picked up or the pad prematurely dropping off of the pick and place device.